


Учителя

by minty_mix



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [23]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: У Тилли были разные учителя.





	Учителя

У Тилли были разные учителя. 

В школе были учителя и профессора, которые помогали в сложных ситуациях и, почти как родители, учили самому важному, что могло пригодиться в жизни. От них Тилли научилась верить в лучшее, видеть не только черное и белое, но и множество других оттенков, и не сдаваться, даже если силы кончаются.

В Академии были наставники, к которым можно было пойти с любым вопросом и которые оказывались рядом, едва наступал какой-то завал, кажущийся катастрофическим. От них Тилли переняла беззаботность — во всяком случае постаралась перенять, хотя в ее случае это не особенно сработало, — умение ориентироваться в критических ситуациях и упрямство, помогающее стоять на своем.

А на «Дискавери» был он — капитан Лорка, который заставлял желать учиться у него одной лишь своей биографией. У Тилли было множество вопросов и перманентное, совершенно не проходящее желание задать их все, начиная от простых — «Почему вы решили пойти служить в Звездный Флот?» — и заканчивая особенно изощренными — «Легко ли было взорвать собственный корабль?». С Лоркой было страшно — от него веяло опасностью, никогда нельзя было предугадать, что же творится в его голове и что он скажет в следующее мгновение, но вместе с тем — к нему необъяснимо влекло. Тилли казалось, что она сама себе напоминает собачку — верного пса, готового по указке хозяина выполнить абсолютно любую команду в абсолютно любой момент времени, только бы заслужить похвалу и поощрение, только бы на него обратили внимание и уделили ему время. Это были странные ощущения, но избавиться Тилли от них не могла.

А потом капитан Лорка принялся ее учить — прознал, что она мечтает стать капитаном, и решил поделиться собственным опытом. 

Тилли чуть не задохнулась от восторга, когда капитан вызвал ее к себе и назначил время тренировок. Она знала, что будет тяжело, знала, что будет трудно, что Лорка не даст ей времени на отдых после рабочих смен, но была готова к этому — она этого хотела, потому что ничто так не закаляет характер капитана, как трудности, с которыми он вынужден справляться.

В собственной каюте Лорка учил ее обращаться с оружием, вкладывал различные клинки в ее ладони, собственными руками держал ее руки, чтобы она запоминала правильный хват. Стоял позади нее, одними лишь пальцами касаясь спины чуть повыше чувствительного копчика, когда она — уже умело — поигрывала зачехленным кинжалом, перекатывая его между пальцами. 

А Тилли в такие моменты училась не столько обращаться с оружием, сколько скрывать неуместную дрожь от прикосновений, училась не краснеть, чувствуя жар чужого тела позади себя, училась контролировать свои руки, ощущая горячие прикосновения к коже. Лорка учил ее даже в те моменты, когда ничего для этого не делал: Тилли скрывала свои ощущения, молчала о своих желаниях, прятала истинные эмоции. И либо она была действительно хорошей ученицей, и Лорка ничего не заметил, либо он просто делал вид — и к этой версии Тилли сама склонялась куда чаще, чем к первой, но между ними по-прежнему были чисто наставнические отношения.

В спаррингах Лорка неизменно побеждал долгое время. Он оказывался сверху, не щадя Тилли, и, не жалея сил, прижимал ее к матам, держа ее запястья в железных хватке своих рук, а ноги — в тисках собственных бедер. 

Тилли приходилось учиться высвобождаться из захватов, уходить от подсечек, реагировать на мимолетные, едва заметные попытки ударить. Но вместе с тем — не расплываться безвольной лужей, когда Лорка прижимал ее своим телом, не тянуться к нему всем своим естеством, когда он наклонялся и шипел ей на ухо: «Ты снова проиграла, Тилли», не желать большего, когда он стискивал ее бедра своими коленями — сильно, на грани боли.

В конце концов, Лорка научил ее многому. Наверное, даже большему, чем все остальные в жизни Тилли. 

У нее были разные учителя. Но любила она лишь одного из них.


End file.
